Los miedos de Baek Seung Jo
by flor.pinto.3511
Summary: Baek Seung Jo y Oh Ha Ni, siguen casados y trabajan juntos en el hospital, pero cuando cierto doctor se empieza a dar cuenta de los sentimientos que tiene hacia Ha Ni, Seung Jo empieza a sentir un miedo indescriptible. El perder a su esposa. Mal resumen, lo sé. Disfruten!


_Los sentimientos y temores de Baek Seung Jo:_

Eran las siete de la mañana en la casa de los Baek.

Todos descansaban tranquilamente, salvo una persona, que no había pegado ojo en toda la noche. Oh Ha Ni, o mejor dicho, Baek Ha Ni se encontraba en el balcón admirando el amanecer. Ya habían pasado dos años desde la boda con su amado Seung Jo, pero ella aún no se lo creía, siente que es todo un hermoso sueño del cual algún día va a despertar.

Pero eso no significa que todo sea color de rosas entre ellos, de vez en cuando siempre entraban en alguna pelea, ya sea por la falta de demostración de amor de parte de Seung Jo o alguna confusión respecto a Baek Ha Ni con algunos colegas de trabajo.

Esta vez no fue la excepción, ya que ella no puede evitar ser dulce y amable con los demás, cierto doctor se fue encariñando con Ha Ni-ah. Desde luego, esto generó muchos rumores de parte de las malas lenguas, llegando a los oídos del doctor Baek Seung Jo. Esto por supuesto, desconcertó al joven doctor, el cuál fue a buscar a su joven esposa en busca de una explicación.

FLASHBACK:

\- Solo son nauseas matutinas, le receté unos medicamentos que le ayudarán, puede recogerlos de la farmacia al salir.- Dijo el doctor Lee.

\- Oh gracias doctor, no sabe lo asustada que estaba, al ser madre primeriza no estoy familiarizada con estos síntomas.-

\- No se preocupe, es normal, por favor cuídese y disfrute de su embarazo. Adiós.-

\- Gracias por todo doctor, ha trabajado duro.-

Luego de despedirse de sus pacientes, el doctor Lee se dirigía hacia la máquina expendedora, para beber algo cuando se encuentra con cierta enfermera.

-Oh ganhosa!- llama el doctor Lee a Ha Ni.

\- Oh! Lee sunbae-nim! ¿Me estaba llamando?

\- Si, quería avisarle que va a ser mi asistente en la operación del paciente Kim Tae Bum, está programada para las 00:00 hs.-

\- ¿Kim Tae Bum? Ah, el paciente con piedras en el riñón. Muchas gracias por avisarme, estaré atendiendo a mis pacientes para llegar a tiempo a la operación, ha trabajado duro sunbaenim.- Dijo Ha Ni-ah despidiéndose.

-Igualmente.- ambos se inclinaron y despidieron para irse a sus respectivos sectores.

A las 23:40, Ha Ni se estaba preparando para la operación, poniendose el traje de quirófano cuando siente unos brazos que la envuelven. Al girar la mirada, nota que no es nada más y nada menos, que su esposito Baek Seung Jo.

-Yah, Oh Ha Ni ¿Esta es tu primera vez como asistente de quirófano no es cierto?- Dijo Seung Jo mientras abrazaba a su esposa.

\- Si, es la primera vez.- dijo algo nerviosa.

-¿Estás nerviosa no es así?-

\- Estoy ansiosa, pero haré lo mejor que pueda, pondré todo mi empeño Seung Jo.-

\- Lo sé. Pero recuerda como diferenciar una aguja de un bisturí, no sea que lo vallas a matar como a ese maniquí que mataste, en la audición.- dijo divertido Seung Jo.

-¡YAH!-

-Ejem... la operación va a comenzar, Oh ganhosa la necesitamos. - dijo una enfermera para llamar la atención de la joven pareja.

-Ya voy- contestó de manera apresurada, dándole un beso en la mejilla a su esposo, para luego irse hacia el quirófano.

-Suerte Oh Ha Ni.- dijo su esposo con una ligera sonrisa.

Luego de 3:00 hs, la operación había terminado.

Oh Ha Ni se encontraba saliendo del quirófano junto al doctor Lee, completamente agotados, para sentarse un momento a descansar.

-Oh ganhosa...- dijo el doctor Lee.

\- ¿Si sunbaenim?-

\- Para ser la primera vez, lo hizo bastante bien, felicidades.-

\- Muchas gracias sunbae, yo tenía mucho miedo de haber hecho algo mal, pero ahora que escucho sus palabras siento que todo mi esfuerzo valió la pena. Gomapseumnida sunbae.

\- Anhia, gracias a tú, por ser mi enfermera, Oh ganhosa.-

Ambos se miraban uno al otro sonrientes, por un tiempo con charlaron y sonrieron, sin percatarse que alguien los observaba.

POV DE SEUNG JO:

Al finalizar mi turno, estaba buscando desesperadamente a mi esposa, ya que la operación en la que asistió ya había acabado. ¿Cuál era la razón? Los chismes.

Al caminar por el pasillo del hospital, pude notar como todos los doctores y enfermeras, me miraban y susurraban cosas a mis espaldas. Al estar casado con Oh Ha Ni, eso ya es más que una costumbre para mí. Pero para lo que iba a escuchar, sinceramente, no estaba preparado. Un grupo de enfermeras, colegas de mi esposa, estaban cuchilleando, en ese momento no me molesté ni en mirarlas, pero cuando nombraron a Ha Ni- ah todo cambió.

-¡Yah! Acabo de pasar por el área de los quirófanos y vi a la enfermera Oh y al doctor Lee, sentados el uno al otro riendo y hablando muy amenos. Tenías que ver sus caras, como se sonreían el uno al otro. Hasta el doctor Lee, la llama por su apellido de soltera, se ve que la enfermera Baek no le ha dicho que ella está casada con el doctor Baek Seung Jo.

-¡Debak! La enfermera Baek no tiene decencia, es una atrevida.-

\- ¡Si! Además, otras enfermeras dicen que no es la primera vez que los ven así.-

Escuchar los rumores de mi esposa, por todo el hospital, me hierve la sangre. Pero no solo es eso, si no también el motivo del rumor, que involucra a mi Oh Ha Ni con otro hombre que no soy yo.

Luego de escuchar eso, buscaba desesperadamente a Ha Ni, al llegar al área donde las chismosas decían que estaba pude comprobar lo que mi corazón negaba. Ahí estaba ella.

POV DEL OH HA NI:

-¡Oh! ¡Mi turno ya terminó hace 20 minutos, debo irme!- dijo Ha Ni-ah.

\- La entretuve demasiado con mi charla, me disculpo.- dijo apenado el doctor.

\- Anhia!

\- Permítame llevarla a su casa Oh ganhosa.-

Antes de que ella pudiera contestar, una voz contestó con bastante molestia, al ofrecimiento del joven doctor.

\- No hace falta sunbae, yo llevaré a mi ESPOSA, a casa.- dijo Seung Jo con bastante enfado.

\- Seung Jo... dije yo Ha Ni.-

\- Vámonos Oh Ha Ni.- me dijo tomando mi mano, para llevarme lejos de ese doctor.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK:

Al recordar todo lo ocurrido anoche, Ha Ni suelta un suspiro, ella de verdad no hizo nada malo pero tampoco podía conciliar el sueño al pensar lo que Seung Jo sintió cuando los vio.

Mientras todos estos pensamientos la atormentaban, la "alegre" voz de su esposo la devolvió a la realidad, tomándola por sorpresa.

Seung Jo iba a molestarla, pero al ver su expresión pudo darse cuenta de que ella seguía mal por lo de ayer, por lo cual decidió hacer algo como para disculparse.

Lentamente, se acercó a su esposa y la rodeo con sus brazos, para decirle lo que ella siempre quiere escuchar.

Oh Ha Ni, al sentir los brazos de su esposo, giró para hablar seriamente con él, pero no llegó a articular palabra alguna.

Su amado Seung Jo la estaba besando, pero no eran esos besos cortos y tiernos que ellos suelen tener, sino que era un beso lleno de pasión. La pasión escondida del genio del bosque, Seung Jo.

Al separarse, ella pudo notar que él la sostenía de sus caderas muy fuertemente, mientras sonreía de una manera que haría que ella, se derritiera en sus brazos.

\- Baek Ha Ni...- dijo Seung Jo.

Al escuchar que Seung Jo, dijo su nombre con su apellido de casada y no el de soltera, Ha Ni no pudo evitar sonreír muy felizmente.

\- ¿Sí Baek Seung Jo?- dijo una muy feliz Ha Ni.

\- Tú… ¿Sigues enojada por lo de ayer?-

\- Más que enojada, estoy sorprendida, no entiendo la razón por la cuál te enojaste.-

\- Porque tenía miedo.- confiesa Seung Jo, sorprendiendo a su esposa.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Miedo? ¿Por qué?- preguntó Ha Ni preocupada.

\- Porque temía que te alejaras de mí, que te dieras cuenta que un bastardo como yo no te merece, que tú mereces alguien que sea capaz de demostrarte lo mucho que te ama todos los días, mi más grande y único temor, es perderte Ha Ni-ah.-

Con esa hermosa e inesperada confesión de parte de su esposo, ha ni se acercó aún más a su esposo y, tomándolo del cuello, lo besó de la misma manera que él lo había hecho.

\- YAH! Yo jamás te dejaría, tú eres mi primer y único amor. Te amo desde que tengo memoria, pasamos muchas pruebas que tuvimos que superar, pero aún así estamos juntos. Baek Seung Jo, te amo con todo mi corazón.

Seung Jo, no pudo evitar sonreír, esta hermosa mujer es su esposa de la cual el está perdidamente enamorado y nada ni nadie lo va a cambiar.

No pudo contenerse, lo besó como si no hubiera un mañana y él la abrazó como si se fuera a ir a alguna parte, no hay duda que ellos se aman.

Luego de compartir varios besos ¿y por qué no? Caricias, ellos fueron interrumpidos por un sonido muy familiar, proveniente del estómago de la joven esposa.

\- Será mejor que vayamos rápido a desayunar, antes de que empieces a auto-digerirte, a causa del hambre.- Dijo él en tono divertido.

\- Es verdad, vamos a desayunar esposito.- dijo ella en tono tierno.

\- Vamos esposita.-

Cada día que pasa, doy las gracias a dios por tenerla a mi lado, por permitirme ser feliz con la mujer que amo. No sé porque siento esto… pero presiento que algo bueno va a pasar.

 _Baek Seung Jo._


End file.
